Virtual reality is a technology that leverages computing devices to generate environments that simulate physical presence in physical, real-world scenes or imagined worlds (e.g., virtual scenes) via a display of a computing device. In virtual reality environments, social interaction can be achieved between computer-generated graphical representations of a user or the user's character (e.g., an avatar) in a computer-generated environment. Mixed reality is a technology that merges real and virtual worlds. Mixed reality is a technology that produces mixed reality environments where a physical, real-world person and/or objects in physical, real-world scenes can co-exist with a virtual, computer-generated person and/or objects in real time. For example, a mixed reality environment can augment a physical, real-world scene and/or a physical, real-world person with computer-generated graphics (e.g., a dog, a castle, etc.) in the physical, real-world scene.